Inside Out (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style)
1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Wario (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Oshaki (Cocotama) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kirarise (Cocotama) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Tomira Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Hopeful Heart Cougar Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Wario My Bad *Inside Out (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Disgust Wario.png|Wario as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Andersen Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jill's Joy Treat Heart Pig in The Best Way To Make Friends.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Jill's Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Jill's Disgust Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Jill's Anger Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Bill's Joy Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Bill's Sadness Bright Heart Raccoon in Mystery of the Phantom.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bill's Disgust Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest).png|Koga as Jordan's Joy Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Jordan's Disgust Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Jordan's Anger Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Jordan's Fear Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Cool Girl Oshaki.png|Oshaki as Cool Girl's Sadness Melodytchi.png|Melodytchi as Cool Girl's Disgust Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Teacher Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Teacher's Joy Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as Teacher's Sadness Penelope Pussycat.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Teacher's Disgust Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Teacher's Fear Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as The Pizza Girl's Joy Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Jeanson.png|Jeanson as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Kirarise.png|Kirarise as The Pizza Girl's Fear Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Fifi La Fume.jpg|Fifi La Fume as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear Swsb character fact otto 550x960.png|Otto Mann as Gary the Bus Driver NEW Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Swsb character fact eddie 550x960.png|Eddy as The Subconsciouns Guard Frank Swsb character fact lou 550x960.png|Lou as The Subconsciouns Guard Dave The Simpsons Chief Wiggum.png|Clancy Wiggum as Mind Worker Cop Jake Category:1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG